


A certain prostitute love

by RenReiss



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Forced Abortion, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Missing Scene, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Сайд к песне A Certain Prostitute Love.





	A certain prostitute love

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> August 2009.

Её улыбка всегда белоснежна и фальшива. Легко улыбаться, надев маску.  
Глядя в её глаза, зёленые, словно молодая листва, можно действительно поверить, что ты - лучшее, что у неё было. А губы, нежные и сладкие точно карамель, укрепят эту уверенность.  
Её осанка всегда горделива, а голова надменно поднята. В своем роде ей и правда есть, чем гордиться.  
Однако ты никогда не встретишь зависти или презрения в глазах её подруг. Лишь немое понимание и сожаление.  
Она, Хатсуне Мику, элитная куртизанка опиумного притона.  
Хотя к чему красивые слова...  
Просто хорошая шлюха, которая знает своё дело.  
Но иногда ей кажется, что в этих стенах можно сойти с ума.  
Их привезли сюда уже очень давно. Она как сейчас помнит тот день, когда компанию напуганных, дрожащих девушек высадили за много километров от города, куда они ехали, чтобы стать знаменитыми. Да, в конечном итоге они всё-таки стали звёздами, стали...

Как жаль, что сказки со счастливым концом лишь признак лицемерия сказочников.

Их долго учили. Одеваться со вкусом, краситься, мягко смеяться, ненавязчиво и неторопливо вести беседу. Было трудно. За каждую провинность наказывали. Чтобы не повредить "товарный вид", били только по спине, искусно, больно, плашмя - чтобы не оставалось рубцов и шрамов.

А потом были мужчины, которым она потеряла счет уже на третьем десятке.

Бывали дни, когда она не могла даже подняться:- тупо смотрела в потолок невидящим взглядом, сцепив на животе побелевшие от напряжения пальцы. Единственное, что она чувствовала:- полное опустошение, не считая привкуса таблеток и мерзкого ощущения семени внутри себя.  
Клиенты не любили тянуть резину в прямом смысле этого слова, поэтому после одного случая девушек стали активно накачивать противозачаточным.  
Все потому, что одной из них так не посчастливилось родить. Бедняжка долго мучалась, скрывая живот в пышных платьях, а потом, в одну из ночей, разродилась, будучи только на седьмом месяце.  
Раньше она всегда подбадривала девушек, была лучиком света в царстве тьмы, которое их окружало... Теперь Мейко никогда не улыбается. Будто подменили, сломали...и клиенты это чувствуют. Кому же понравится заниматься сексом с безвольной куклой. Мейко вызывают все реже, а хозяева злятся все чаще.  
Мейко покорно сносит все удары и молчит, а у Мику перед глазами до сих пор стоит картина: маленький кровавый комочек, исчезающий в мусорном ведре.

Когда Мику совсем не в силах встать, ей приносит воды Рин - самая юная в притоне. Кажется, ей в октябре исполнилось тринадцать лет. Её пока не трогают, принимают ставки, как в тотализаторе. Очередь желающих стать её первым мужчиной давно перевалила за полсотни...

-Мы обязательно убежим, сестренка.-Рин всегда говорит очень убежденно. Настолько, что поневоле хочется поверить.

Озираясь, будто за ними кто-то может наблюдать, Рин подсаживается ближе к Мику и доверчиво шепчет ей:  
-Знаешь, куда?

Девочка достает скомканную и смятую фотографию с изображением пустынного пляжа и голубого-голубого неба.

-Я всегда хотела сюда попасть.-мечтательно произносит девочка, склонив голову на плечо Мику.-Ты ведь поедешь со мной, да, сестренка?

В эту минуту девушка хочет сказать очень многое, но сердце настолько переполняется болезненно-щемящей нежностью, что единственное, что она может сделать,- это закрыть глаза и прижать Рин к себе.

Но однажды Мику заходит к ней в комнату и не видит обычного приветливого взгляда. Рин лежит, отвернувшись к стене и обняв себя руками. Худенькие плечи тихо подрагивают от беззвучных рыданий.  
Невыносимо больно видеть её такой. Мику неслышно садится рядом, гладит девочку по голове.  
Рука мерно движется туда-сюда, туда-сюда...

Лучше не думать о том, в чём испачканы белокурые волосы Рин.

Девочка резко оборачивается и утыкается лицом в колени Мику, тихо всхлипывая и вздрагивая всем телом. Мику баюкает её, как маленькую, шепчет какие-то успокоительные слова. Дождавшись, пока Рин заснёт, девушка встает и неслышно выходит из комнаты.

А дальше все как в тумане. Словно со стороны она слышит свои же крики : "УБЛЮДКИ!!! ОНА ЖЕ РЕБЁНОК, РЕБЁНОК, МАТЬ ВАШУ!!! ЗАЧЕМ?! КТО ДАЛ ВАМ ПРАВО, ЧЁРТОВЫ СУКИНЫ ДЕТИ!."

Мир вокруг становится красным и мигающим. И она уже не понимает, куда приходится очередной удар. Она не знает, что дверь в комнату распахнулась и не слышит детского крика, полного боли и отчаяния и оглушительного хлопка, следующего за ним...  
Мику бессильно закрывает глаза и последнее, что видит - бесконечно синее небо.  
***  
Белый песок мягко щекочет босые ноги, а солнечные лучи игриво прыгают по лицу. Солёный ветер доносит до неё крики чаек.  
Мику медленно идет по берегу, который ласкают шепчущиеся волны. Мику поднимает голову и щурится на солнце, прикрываясь ладонью.  
Гармония. И всё-таки, чего-то не хватает...

-Я же говорила, что мы выберемся, сестрёнка!-звонкий девичий голосок разбивается на сотни солнечных зайчиков и солёных брызг.

-Я верила.-смеется Мику и бежит вперёд, порывисто обнимая девчушку.

А Рин улыбается и прикрывает рукой алые пятна на белом платье.


End file.
